tame the untameable
by sivedrafely
Summary: Every Croweater in the game wants to be the one that claims a son as their own. But to tame the untameable you have to be a special kind of bitch happy only had one weakness when it came to women. And that one weakness had coppery blonde hair and bright green eyes. And she certainly wasn't a croweater. (Based off of season 7 but not everything happens the same)
1. Chapter 1

Every Croweater in the game wants to be the one that claims a son as their own. But to tame the untameable you have to be a special kind of bitch. No spent pussy whose gates open at every key card is gunna show a biker that they're different than the others. That was the problem. They weren't different. Every crow eater was tainted with desperation and cum from atleast 3 different sons the previous night and nobody wanted to take that trash home. But the stupid little gashes never picked up on that. They're greedy little paws were set on claiming the one and only Happy loweman. With an unbelievable body built behind bars, and the daunting fear he instilled, girls were busting at the seams to call the Tacoma Killer "theirs". But happy only had one weakness when it came to women. And that one weakness had coppery blonde hair and bright green eyes.

Motorhead blasted out of the open windows as the lime green cuda pulled into the station's parking lot. With a loud BANG Rowan slammed the door shut as she got out. Her shaded eyes scanned across the empty parking lot as she approached the police station. "hey row" the deputies sweet voice was laced with apology. No doubt because it was 8 am and she was at the station for the 3rd consecutive time this month. She nodded in acknowledgement as she followed him to the holding cells. Annoyance bubbled under her skin at the sight of her sister slumped against the wall. Her leather skirt hiked up to an indecent level and the entirety of her lace clad boobs exposed. Her coppery blonde hair was tangled beyond saving. After benny opened the door Rowan took the cup of water resting on the floor and splashed it on the poor girl. Roxanne shrieked at an unnecessary volume and jumped up. "let's fucking go"Rowan growled. After 30 minutes of utter nonsense they were leaving. Roxanne was nothing but talk as they walked down the stairs. "Will you shut the fuck up" Rowan hissed turning to her sister. Roxanne scowled. "No rox, I'm so fucking sick if coming to bail you out. You're fucking 25 years old I'm not your mother" she said. Rowan couldn't help but notice the line of bikes that had appeared next to her cuda, atleast 4 men all leather clad with the words sons of anarchy across their backs. Roxanne crossed her arms like a rebellious teenager. "don't be jealous sis." Rowan laughed "you think im jealous of some std riddled biker whore? We might be twins but even my standards aren't as low as yours" roxanne swung her hand but Rowans fingers locked around her wrist before she could make contact. Rowans other hand went to her sisters throat. "do you really want them to see you get your ass handed to you" she growled as Rox whimpered beneath her grasp. Throwing her sister's hand out of her grasp she turned to see a few of the bikers leaned against her car. One had blonde hair that was slicked back with a matching goatee, Jax, she assumed because of the president patch. The other had kinky black hair and a hooked nose. The way his eyes undressed her she assumed it was Tig. The other two stood on either side of her car. The one on the passenger side was built pretty thickly with long graying hair and matching beard. None of them scared her or even brought any emotion to the surface. Except for when she met the dark bottomless eyes of the pillar of the man that stood on the drivers side. A snake tattoo wrapped around his bald head, his weathered face was stone cold stoic not letting anything show. He oozed intimidation and it sent a chill up her spine, as their gazes locked, Rowan stumbked forward suddenly 145 pounds heavier as her sister jumped onto her back, clawing at her. Reaching an arm around her back she grabbed roxannes body and flung her to the ground. Roxanne landed a kick to Rowans core as she slammed against the ground. Rowan climbed on top of her sister and landed blow after blow onto her blotchy face. But as rox moved her head to the left Rowans fist came down on the concrete splitting her knuckles Rowan let out a grunt of pain and she saw nothing but red. The fear in her sister's eyes was unmistakeable. Standing up she held out a shaking hand to her battered sister who instantly took it and stood up. They didn't hate eachother. But they fought like enemies. They both had some pretty hefty anger issues and she knew one of them would end up dead if they didn't stop. Rowan turned back to the men sitting on her car. "get the fuck up" she growled and they mockingly oohed at her. She was 5 foot 6 inches of tanned legs and toned figure. She had the same coppery blonde hair as her sister and her green eyes had spikes of blue in them. Aside from her bloody hand, Her appearance screamed 'girl next door'. Not exactly intimidating. She rolled her eyes at them and took a step forward "you alright doll"Jax said glancing at roxy. "peachy keen baby" her sister drawled on. He looked rowan up and down before him and tig stood up. As tig stepped around her she couldn't help but gag at the sensation of his body brushing hers. "let me help you clean up"he cooed. The smell of pussy and booze washing over her. "I dont need your kind of help" She pushed him away from her and approached the driver's door. The dark eyed heathen still standing there. "out of the way lurch" she growled, he didn't move. Bottomless eyes bore into hers and she narrowed her gaze at him. Challenging him. "see you around girl" his gravely voice surprised her as he strode away from her. "doubt it" she growled and climbed in.

The ride through town was filled with anger and resentment toward her twin sister. Roxanne had nothing else to offer the world so she fell into bed with every biker who smirked at her. She was a Croweater desperate to be someone's old lady. It was pathetic, falling onto your knees at the snap of a finger, how her sister could do that, She just didn't understand. But it wasn't her business. Her sisters an adult and could do whatever she wanted. Rowan had her own life to attend to, and a boyfriend to get back to.

After running a few errands Rowan pulled into her driveway, Ashtons suped up audi was still in the garage which was bizarre. Today was tuesday, he should be at work. Hell so should she but she called out. Climbing out of the Cuda she slowly made her way to the front door. Seeing that it was already open she grew alarmed. Her mind instantly started running away with horrible thoughts. Tip toeing through the house she grabbed a knife (just incase) and kept going. It's then she noticed the trail of clothes on the floor that she realized what was going on. "Mother fucker" she hissed dropping the knife, there was no telling what would happen if she caught him in the act and had a knife in her hand. kicking open her bedroom door. Ashton looked up from in between some bottle blondes legs. "baby" he started and Rowan punched him across the face, her hand tangled in the sluts hair and she dragged her through the house, Ashton was right behind her as she threw the girl down the front stairs. She didn't hear anything Ashton said as he followed her through the house. She was just focused on finding her baby. The rapid clawing on the closet door made her see red "you put him in a fucking closet" she yelled at Ashton. Opening the door the mass of grey muscle bounded towards the poor excuse for a man tearing into his arm. "horus" she breathed and he followed her out of the house and into the car. This day just couldn't get any fucking better. In the matter of three hours her life had fallen apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**short filler chapter, just because I feel like its important and don't want to group it in with the next chapter**

Pulling into the parking lot of the bookstore she slammed her fists against the steering wheel. Tears threatening her eyes. Horus tilted his head, pale blue eyes questioning her. Rubbing her hand over his head she smiled "it's okay baby, let's salvage this shitty day" his deep bark made her laugh as they climbed out of the car. Salvaging this day would be a tough task, especially when she was pretty much shutting herself inside with no promise of contact with the outside world.

The chime of the door brought the wrinkled brown eyes of the woman at the counter to Rowan and Horus. "hey Margaret" Rowan's voice was small as the older woman smiled "oh I thought you weren't coming in today" she noted, her elderly voice was sweet as she tucked a lock of her grey hair behind her ear. Rowan smiled as she walked towards her "decided I needed to work today. Even brought a friend" she said nodding toward Horus. Horus was no stranger to the bookstore, he was an extremely well mannered animal so the boss (Margaret's husband eugene) never had a problem with the beast hanging around. Especially whereas he could be intimidating "to ward off robbers" eugene had told her. Although what threat there was to a bookstore Rowan would never know. Margaret smiled at the pair. "alright darling. There's some books that need to be put away over there" she pointed toward the nearly empty shelving unit next to the window "get started and I'll bring some tea around later" she said with a warm smile.

Anybody who knew Rowan would know she loved the way a book felt in her hands, she loved the way an author could string words together to create such wonderful works of literature. To say she was a bookworm was an overstatement. She couldn't recite the odyssey or anything. Hell she didn't even read that much but when she did she would swoon for the way the pages captivated her. That's why she worked in the bookstore. Being surrounded by so many books that each held their own world was somehow calming to the girl.

As she shelved the books (for nearly 2 and a half hours) she couldn't help but feel people gawking at her. She paid no mind to it because lets face it, Margaret and Eugene were some of the most conservative people around, they went to church every goddamn day for godsake. And here she was, combat boots and short shorts. It must've been a little bit of a shock to people walking by. But as she turned around she was caught in the sights of the bikers from sucked in a breathe as the gaze of bottomless eyes bore into her as all four of them walked into the store. A bemused grin fell on her face at the sight of a fearful Maragaret who was staring at the girl practically begging for help. "I got this one" she murmured sauntering over to the counter and Margaret scurried out of the way. "welcome to once upon a time, where all your fantasys come to life" the words fell off her lips with a little more seduction than she intended and they all raised their eye brows at her except lurch, who's gaze only darkened. Tig leaned forward no doubt a snarky response on his tongue. It was then Horus decided to jump up, planting his front feet on the counter teeth barred and a low growl eminating from his chest centimeters from Tigs face. The biker stumbled backwards obviously caught off guard by the dog. Rowan smirked. "what? Big bad biker afraid of a dog" she asked coyly. Tig straightened himself out as the others stifled their laughter. "yeah man, those things are vicious" again Rowan laughed, Horus bounded around the counter and jumped at Tig again, this time excitedly licking him "oh yeah, so vicious" she teased as tig fell to his knees playing with the Pharoah hound."what do you want" she asked lookong back to the others. Jax smirked "books" he said glancing around the store. Rowan chuckled "do you even know how to read" she teased. He smiled one of those award winning smiles that probably got him out of a lot of girl trouble. He introduced himself, (like she didn't already know who he was) then in turn introduced his men, Tig, (who she also already knew) Bobby, and Happy. She had to admit it was nice to be able to put a name with an emotion free face. " couldn't help but notice your altercation with one of our girls earlier" he said suddenly serious. Rowan planted her palms against the counter and leaned forward. "what? Would you've rather it been in an pit of mud?" she teased. He smiled again. "just wanted to make sure you're okay" he said glancing at her bandaged scoffed at the thought of them giving a shit about her. "fine." was all she said. Jaxs phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. Leaving the other three to wander around the store. Rowan's eyes followed all of them, Tig looked completely out of place, confusion contorting his face as he flipped through random books. Bobby on the other hand had his glasses flipped down and was actually assessing each book. And then there was Happy. He hadn't moved from his position at the door. Dark eyes burning into her. She watched as his gaze dropped down her legs and raked back up her body to meet her glare. It bugged her. The way he watched her. Usually people had some sort of body language that revealed what they were feeling but he showed nothing. She let her eyes fall down his body, she found herself wondering what tyoe of body was hidden under his loose clothes. A blush crept over her cheek as the thought of finding out flashed through her. But he didn't seem to notice the shy smile that played across her face. He just stood there, jaw clenched, hands in his pockets like a statue, eyes were supposed to be the window to the soul and yet his were an open door to darkness. She had no way of knowing what he was thinking. Was he even thinking anything? Rowan smiled to herself at the thought of elevator music playing behind those dark eyes. She tor her eyes away from Happy as Jax came back inside. He looked like he aged 20 years in the last 5 minutes "problem boss" Tig asked and Jaxs gaze fell to Rowan who's smile instantly faded as his eyes pierced hers, there was only one reason someone would look at her like that "What'd she do" the concern was evident in her voice. "there was a shooting at diosa. She was hit"


	3. Chapter 3

Rowan barely remembered how she got to the hospital. Jax tried to get her to go with one of the guys but she was already in her car, It's a miracle she didn't crash as panic overtook her mind. All she was thinking about was Roxanne. It couldn't have been alcohol or even drugs, she could, she had handled those problems before. no roxanne had to get shot. As much as they fought, Roxanne was the only other family rowan had. She was her sister, her twin sister for fuck sake, that bond was stronger than the foundation of the Empire state building. What was she supposed to do without her brat of a sister?

No. She wouldn't think like that, Roxanne wasn't dead. Not that she knew of. She wouldn't have believed it it anbody told her that her sister was dead. She would've felt it if her sister was dead wouldn't she? Practically punching the elevator button the doors refused to open so she took off up the stairs, Horus right behind her. Breathless she pushed open the door to the 5th floor, running past the waiting room she noticed girls in skimpy clothing. She had to have been on the right floor. Rushing to the check in desk she gasped for air "Roxanne Lovelace" she huffed at the startled nurse "you can't have that dog in here" she stammered and Rowan pounded her hand against the counter "ROXANNE LOVELACE" she yelled and the nurse must've seen something in her face that said 'don't fuck with me'. Tapping on the keyboard the nurse looked back up to Rowan "room 319" she spit out and Rowan took off.

316...317...318 the numbers blurred past her as she came to a halt at 319. Pushing open the door a little more dramatically than she had to, her eyes fell on her sister's battered face. She cringed at the memory of beating her up earlier as she stepped up to the side of the bed. She slid her hand into her sister's and her fingers twitched, slowly closing around Rowan's. "row?" roxanne's voice was hoarse and clearly straining. "yeah rox I'm here." she said holding back any emotion other than calm. Her sister didn't need to be reminded of the shit she was in. But then roxanne started crying. "row I'm so scared" she cried and Rowan pulled her into her chest being mindful of the bandages on her right leg and hip. "they're dead" rox cried and Rowan couldn't find the words to comfort her. She let her cry, she wasn't about to berate the girl for crying when she had just been shot. Neither girl said much. What was there to say? Someone had gunned down an entire room of people. And as far as Rowan was aware no one died.

After a couple hours of watching her sister cry and then sleep and then cry and fall asleep, Rowan snuck out of the room, Horus was out cold on the hospital bed so she left him. Rubbing a hand over her exhausted face she glanced at the clock and noted that it was 12 am. With a groan she went on search of the nearest coffee machine. The halls were quiet. Apart from the occasional nurse there wasn't a soul lurking around, Rowan laughed at the emptiness, For all she knew there could've been a ghost or two floating around. At the end of the hall she saw a vending squealed and ran towards it, you would have thought it had been surrounded in a halo of light and angels came down from the sky at the excitement in Rowan's eyes. It's only when she was in front of it that she saw the big bold letters OUT OF ORDER on the glass. With a groan she leaned back against the wall and slid to the ground. She was exhausted and her stomach was grumbling. Feeling utterly defeated she shut her eyes.

The sound of a throat clearing made Rowans eyes snap open. Before her alarmed green eyes were a pair of black boots. The cool tile against her face made her realize she easy lying on the ground. Sitting up her eyes trailed up the legs of the man before her. She knew who it was before she even met his dark eyes. There was something about his presence that both spooked her and calmed her. It was bizzare. "I fell asleep" she said, more to herself than Happy. He stretched out his hand toward her and with little hesitation she slid her hand into his and let him help her up. She couldn't help but notice how small her hand looked in his. "thanks, wouldn't happen to know what time it is do you?" she asked stifling a yawn. "3" he murmured and again she groaned. He smirked and it was the first inkling of an emotion she noticed on the man's face

He followed her back to her sisters room, but neither of them went in. Rowan watched her sister through the window. Happy stood beside her. "she's such a fucking shit but she could've died"her voice was small as she spoke eyes wide with horror. A single tear slid down her cheek and she instantly wiped it away,she wasn't about to let this emotionless fuck see her cry. They stood their in silence, Rowans frustration silently shaking her, she managed to go 25 years without the club acknowledging her, even with her sister sucking their dicks and now in the span of one day she'd somehow been thrust into the clubs radar. She didn't know much when it came to the sons but she knew she wasn't gunna be able to get out of it

Suddenly Happys hand slid across her lower back. She gasped at the feeling of his warmth as it seeped into her, instantly relaxing her tense muscles. Despite her better judgement She leaned her head against his shoulder and shut her instantly tensed at the contact but she didn't care she just wanted to enjoy the quiet moment between the two. "hap!" Jaxs voice instantly separated the two as he came down the hall. "hey darlin, how is she" he asked kissing Rowan on the cheek. "not dead" they both cringed at her word choice. Jaxs eyes scanned over her tired form. "you should get you feel like escorting her" he urged. Hap shrugged indifferently glancing at Rowan who ducked out of his gaze "okay, let me get Horus and I'll be ready." she said Sneaking back into her sister's room. Horus was at her side immediately. Roxanne stirred at the motion of the bed and Rowan ran a shaky hand over her sister's hair. After placing a kiss on her head she returned to the men quietly conversing in the hall. They both looked at her expectantly. "all set" she murmured and jax pulled her into a hug. "I want you to swing by the club tomorrow. I gotta talk to you about some stuff" he said and all she could do was nod. That was it. She was involved with the club and there was no turning back.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride home was quick. Especially when her thoughts weren't on the road but on the bike that was parked at the end of her driveway. Stepping out of the car she noticed the lights on inside. Ashton was still there. "great" she groaned as she walked over to Happy. He hadn't gotten off the bike but had powered it down. "you need a ride tomorrow?" he asked gruffly and she hoped he couldn't see her smile "that'd be nice, i just worry about Horus being left with that douchebag lingering around" she said nodding at the audi. Happys eyes didn't leave hers "he giving you problems" he asked. She was surprised he was this interested . "just another dick I need to deal with. He should be outta here tomorrow. I don't see him putting up too much of a fight." she laughed but it didn't reach her eyes she honestly didn't want to deal with Ashton right now. "do you want me to deal with it" he asked something dark tainting his words. Rowan smirked, it would be nice to get her house to herself so quickly. "not tonight Happy, but thank you" she said kissing him on his cheek. Again he tensed. He clearly wasn't used to any sort of affection. "see you tomorrow 6 o'clock" he said and zoomed off.

Walking into the house was like walking into the principles office, Ashton jumped off the couch and was instantly in her face. His right eye was bruised from their earlier altercation. "you fucking bikers now you whore" he slurred, alcohol heavy on his breath. "that's rich coming from you ash. What was the bitches name again?" she growled pushing him back and he pushed forward slamming her into the her knee up to his groin he doubled over in pain. She bent down over him "I'm going out tomorrow and by the time I get back your shit better be out of my house or so help me god Ashton you'll be in the hospital too" she growled and stepped over him. She wasn't interested in continuing their conversation. He cheated on her and there was absolutely no coming back from that. Collapsing onto her bed, sleep almost instantly took her over.

After throwing her blaring alarm clock at the wall around 730, Rowan slept in until 11. She had an hour until she would be out all day. She threw on a pair of shorts and a black v-neck. Pulling on her combat boots she emerged from the bedroom. Walking through the house she noticed Ashton slumped down on the couch "I'm sorry" he breathed as Rowan reached the front door. She didn't look at him. "remember what I said ashton. You have today to get your shit." she said void of any emotion and her and Horus sauntered out of the house.

Their first stop was the bookstore. Margaret immediately pulled her into a hug profusely apologizing for her sister. They sat and had tea while Rowan filled her in on her current situation. Including her problems with the sons and Ashton. Work was what she needed, but despite how much Rowan urged, Margaret wouldn't let her stay at work. She said something about Rowan having her hands full and practically kicked her out the door. If she didn't know Margaret to be one of the nicest old ladies she'd swear a foot came across her ass as she stepped over the threshold

Their second stop was the hospital. Roxanne was a lot better today. Although still glum (who wouldn't be) she was more herself. She had a few of her friends in the room when Rowan came in and they all scurried away knowing how Rowan felt about them. They were dumb whores but they were Roxy's friends so she had to put up with them. "how ya feel" Rowan asked hesitantly and Roxy rolled her still puffy eyes "alive. You have no idea how alive I feel" she said laughing, Rowan smiled but didn't know what else to say. She wasn't good at this emotional talk crap. "were you here with the sons yesterday?" Roxy asked and Rowans smile fell. "just before actually. They came into the bookstore and I'm going there later" she said and Roxy smiled wide with hope in her eyes "they hooked you didn't they?" she asked wondrously. Rowan rolled her eyes. Hooked her? They didn't just hook her. They grabbed her by the arms and dug their claws in. "apparently" was all she could say.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a haze. She hung out with her sister running stupid errands for the girl and pretty much just standing around. She didn't leave the hospital until the sky was an array of oranges and pinks.

The Cuda pulled into her driveway at about 5, Ashtons audi was nowhere to be seen. Thankgod. She thought, hopefully he was gone for good but as she looked through the house she only noticed some of his things were knew it wouldn't be that easy to get the vermin out of her life.

The sound of a lone motorcycle echoed down the road. She waved to Happy as he pulled up. After tying Horus up outside with fresh food and water she practically ran to happy. His mouth was set in a thin line as he watched her clip the helmet over her coppery hair. "something wrong" Rowan teased straddling the bike behind him. She felt his body tense as her hands slid across his stomach.

Pulling into TM was bizarre. She'd only ever been there when the Cuda needed a tune up. (Which was very rarely) Even though Ashton was more than capable of working on cars she didn't trust anybody who thought cars should be made of plastic with her car. As she walked toward the clubhouse she could see a bunch of leather clad men and barely covered females around a boxing ring watching two people fight it out on the inside.

As she got closer she recognized Tig and Bobby and shuffled over to them. Tig pulled her into an overly handsy hug and Bobby kissed her cheek. Happy only nodded to the men and jumped into the ring, "what's up his butt" Rowan murmured to tig who only shrugged. Glancing up at the ring her heart skipped a beat at the tan back she was now looking at. Tattoos covered tight muscles that rippled under each step Happy took. His entire torso was covered in ink and she sucked in a breathe as his dark eyes met eyes were glued to the dudes body as he bounced around the ring with the other man. He was pure rugged muscle. how could anybody, or At Least anybody with a vagina and eyes, not want to climb him.

She watched completely hypnotized by the way he fought. His blows looked sporadic and wild as he punched his opponent but she could see the calculations behind his eyes finding just the right spot to strike. The other man landed a punch across his jaw and a smile spread across Happys face as he was hit again before he lunged at the othe guy. This is what got a rise out of him. Violence. Rowan Couldn't say she was surprised. She'd heard plenty of stories about the Tacoma killer and how "psychotic" he was and yet Rowan wasn't completely sold on that definition of the man. "Rowan" Jaxs voice pulled her mindless ogling and she met Jaxs blue eyes with a flustered hello.

Jax lead her away from the ring to a fire a few feet away. Just far enough where nobody else would hear them. "I know I'm not just some guest here tonight jax. What's going on" she asked eyeing him suspiciously "all work and no play" he noted teasingly. But that's exactly what Rowan was. Sure she had fun but she left the partying to her sister while she focused on the important things "right now it's business" she pointed out. He shrugged and looked at her somberly. "the fact of the matter is, you're in trouble" Rowan grit her teeth. She wasn't in trouble. She had nothing to do with the sons. It was Roxanne who was in trouble. "it was her fault wasn't it?" she asked referring to the shooting her eyes burning hotter than the fire before them. "yeah it was. Roxy fucked up somewhere and brought a war to our front door. And I think they'll be after you." he said "but that doesn't make sense. Why not go back for her? Why me? What did she do that would warrant me getting hurt" Rowan's mind was spiraling into a million questions. "I shouldnt be the one to tell you this" he said putting his hands up but Rowan scowled at him "Jackson if you're telling me I'm gunna die you better tell me why" she growled and he sighed weighing his way she saw it he didn't have to tell her anything but she was hoping he would "she was partying with the dudes sister. She overdosed and he blamed roxy. He's a fucking psycho. But I'm telling you, you'll be safe" he promised but Rowan was already seething. "what the fuck" she growled walking away from the biker.

She wasn't even surprised that someone wanted her dead. In cahoots with a gang for 5 fucking minutes and a target was already painted on her back. No wonder they'd been popping up everywhere. Storming into the clubhouse she leaned over the bar and grabbed for a bottle. Jack daniels, "perfect" she growled raising the bottle to her mouth. "you can't-" the shrill voice came from her right and she shot her hand out, latching onto the girls throat and pulled her forward "the fuck were you gunna say?" Rowan growled and the girls brown eyes widened in fear. She was in no fucking mood to be here but she really had no where else to go.

The longer she hung out with these people she realised they weren't that bad. They had a family feel, if you're family openly fucked eachother. But they looked out for each other. There was a sense of security in the air like any one of them would lay their life on the line for their brothers. Not to mention they sure as shit knew how to have a good time.

Leaning against the bar she took another swig of her jack. She wasn't much of a drinker. But damn she had a weakness for The way the golden liquid singed it's way Down her throat. "he's watching you" a girl whispered into her ear. She didn't even ask who, she'd felt his eyes on her back for the past 20 minutes. Spinning on her heal she pressed her back against the counter and propped herself up on her elbows. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of happy sitting across the room by the pool skid down his face out if a cut on his eyebrow. Some brunette was slung over his shoulder her lips at his ear, no doubt attempting to persuade the man into her pussy. But his eyes stayed trained on Rowan. "I'd scoop him up quick doll, before he catches something from that flytrap" the girl said causing Rowan to laugh. She glanced at the girl beside her. Blonde with a petite frame and a sweet smile. "I'm rowan" she introduced herself "Lyla, that over there is trixy" the girl said. Rowans gaze fell back on Happy. "is that all he does? Stares?" she asked lyla "and kills. I don't think he really likes to do anything else"she said matter o factly.

Knowing he had killed upwards of 15 people wasn't as alarming as it shouldve been. But hearing something about someone and seeing it are two completely different were just that, rumors. Anybody could exaggerate their escapades to make it more intimidating than it actual was. But rowan and anybody else who spent two seconds with the dude knew Happy wasn't one to gossip. Somehow she knew he was a sick fuck capable of peeling a man's skin from his muscles and shoving hot pokers in his eyes without batting an eyelash. The quiet ones always were. She should have been fucking terrified but she only shrugged.

Putting the bottle back Rowan went back outside where there was,still a group surrounding the boxing ring. Inside was the guy named "rat" badgering the crowd for an opponent. "I'll do it" the words were out of Rowan's mouth before she knew what she was saying. Everyone's gaze instantly fell on her and her cheeks heated up. "Come On rat. I promise not to hurt you" she teased swaying back and forth in an knnocent sort of way and he laughed "I can't punch a girl" he told her but she shrugged and climbed into the ring "don't worry, you won't" with a wink she pulled on the grappling gloves. The makeshift bell rang and they started sparring. With each swing rat sent, Rowan dodged and ducked, but when he did manage to jab her it didn't hurt, not that much anyways. She knew he wouldn't actually hit her he was too kind. They bounced around each other laughing and toying with one another.

"RAT" the deep voice pulled rats gaze away from Rowan just as she landed a punch across his face, she felt his nose split under the force of her hand. He fell to the ground as blood spilled out of his face. "shit rat" she cringed as he stood up cradling his nose. Looking outside the ring she followed his gaze to Happy who looked a lot more pissed than usual, but Rowan didn't care about the anger that bore out of his eyes as she approached Rat. He cringed as her hands touched his face probably more for the fact that happy was staring daggers instead of her feather light touch. After figuring his nose wasn't broken they both climbed out of the ring

Rowan couldn't help but feel like a defiant child when Happy looked at her. She wasn't doing anything wrong, they were having fun. Happy came to stand right in front of her, the blood on his face was now dried. she opened her mouth to defend herself but his hot mouth was already on hers. His tongue forcing it's way into her mouth as his fingers kneaded into her hips. A soft moan escaped her lips as he pulled her hips against his hardening groin. His hands slid under her ass and hoisted her up so her legs locked around his hips. Her grip tightened around his neck as his groin hit her right where she needed it. He slammed her back against the cold stone of the building as he bit across her neck and collar, he ground his erection against her and she cursed the layer of clothes still between them. "I want you so fucking bad" he growled as she arched her back off the stone pressing her chest against hands slipping up her sides.

A whistle made Happy's attention dart away from her. Standing a few feet away was the entirety of the club. Rowan( utterly embarrassed) dropped her legs and slid down Happys body,she couldn't help but whimper at the feel of it and happy's fingers dug into her side, keeping her pressed against his body. "enjoying the show" Rowan murmured rather breathless. Jax smirked at the pair "we got church brother". Rowan felt the growl shake through happy. And she smirked up at him. He traced his fingers down the side of her face as he met her gaze. His dark eyes were soft but he didn't say anything as he followed jax and the others into the clubhouse.

As the night wore on Rowan found she was by herself a lot more often than not. With the sons still shut behind the big wooden doors She honestly had no idea what to do with herself, she wasn't a biker. Sure she was more than capable of hanging with the rest of these people but she didn't belong here, she wasn't her around the club she noticed the caliber of the women that hung around. Mostly all of them were blondes with an "I'll do anything for you" attitude, she wasn't like them. But then again there wasn't anything that separated her from them, she was just another girl who hung around. But She didn't know how to bend at the will of others. The only reason Happy wanted her was because she posed a challenge to him. Once she let him fuck her there was no doubt in her mind that he would bail. The thought left a bitter taste in her mouth and she no longer wanted to be anywhere near the club.


	5. Chapter 5

The street outside teller morrow was surprisingly quiet as she stumbled down the sidewalk. She could probably chalk that up to the fact that all the trouble makers were boozing it up back on the lot. She must've been walking for 15 minutes and already her feet hurt like hell. She wasn't a very active person unless she was chasing Horus around, but she was set on getting home to him Without the help of any club members. After another 15 minutes of cutting through people's yards she stumbled onto her property. Horus jumped to his feet and rushed over to her, frantically Barking at the house. She could tell something was bothering him. Just as she turned the key in the lock of the front door the newly familiar sound of happy's bike filled her fuzzy head. "what the fuck was that" anger soaked his words. "I needed to go home. I didn't want to be in a room full of people you'd no doubt had your dick in" she said throwing open her door. The light from the hall was blinding as she stepped in and Horus took off running through the house frantically sniffing and barking. "you left your lights on" Happy asked ignoring her previous statement. Rowan kicked off her shoes and shrugged "I don't remember. I usually shut them off but I was so excited to see you I could've forgot" the sarcasm in her voice wasn't lost on Happy as he rolled his eyes. As she sank down on the stairs Happy followed Horus through the house. Looking for what, Rowan had no idea. "I think someone was here, you're coming back to the clubhouse" Happy said grabbing her hand. She let herself fall forward colliding with his chest and he tensed under her touch. Hands instantly gripping her hips to steady her. "it was probably just Ashton. He still has some shit to get. It's fine Happy" she said stepping away from him, avoiding looking directly into his dark stare. "I'm fine really. Go back to the club" she said dismissively. "lock this door behind me" he said before disappearing out the front door.

Suddenly alone in her house Rowan was aware of just how quiet it was. She knew Ashton wasn't the one who was at her house. He wouldn't have risked showing up there. He knew how pissed she was. And in light of the news jax told her earlier, whoever was in her house wasn't just stopping by to say hello. After double and triple checking every lock on the doors and windows Rowan retreated to her bedroom. Sleep was an absolute lost cause. Every noise jerked her awake. She hated to admit it but she was afraid. Stalking into the bathroom she splashed water onto her face and glanced into the mirror. Her green eyes were heavy with sleep. "you're not a pussy" she told herself. And she wasn't, she was strong and smart and never backed down from a fight. Just because she didn't know who was after her didn't mean she'd all of a sudden be a scaredy cat. But the uneasy feeling lingered.

For the next three days Rowan was on edge. It didn't help that there was always a son on her tail. She'd barely seen Happy since the party, The only time she actually had to see the sons was when she had to sign her sister out of the hospital the previous day. Even then it was only jax and chibs she came across. Roxy seemed to take a liking with the Scotsman. The appeal was lost on Rowan but it was none of her business so she let him take her home. Her heart ached at the sight of the two. Why was it always so easy for her sister to do things while Rowan caught the back lash?

Walking up her driveway she couldn't help but be distracted by thoughts of Happy and his avoidance of her, or was it her avoidance of him? At this point she couldn't even remember why she didn't jump his bones when she had the chance. Growls echoed out of the house and suddenly Horus came bounding out of the house towards Rowan and her eyes widened at the sight of his red muzzle. Blood. There was someone in her house

As she stepped into the hall a hand tangled in her hair and slammed her against the wall. The assailant kicked the door shut, keeping Horus on the other side. The man spun her around and clamped a hand on her neck. He wore a ski mask but his vibrant blue eyes were swirling with vengeance. "A sister for a sister" he growled pulling out a knife and Rowan went into survival mode. Thrusting her head forward she head butted him in the nose causing him to drop the knife but as she started to run his arms locked around her legs and flung her backwards. Her side slammed against the stairs and a sharp pain shot through her ribs. Shooting her foot out she kicked him in the face and jumped on top of him, fists colliding with flesh until he kicked her back. She ran up the stairs but he managed to latch onto her leg. Kicking back she shook his grip and he went hurtling down the stairs. Pulling her phone out, her shaking fingers swept across the keypad. "rowan?" Happy's gruff voice asked heavy with sleep. "Happy he's here" her voice shook with fear as she rushed into her bedroom. "hold on" Happy said angrily and then the line went dead. Reaching under her pillow she grabbed her knife and held it so tight her knuckles turned white.

Footsteps echoed up the stairs, Rowans heart stuttered into her ears and her breath was shallow. "not a pussy" she reminded herself. Jumping out of her bedroom she slashed her armed hand forward, he was quicker than she anticipated and had her pinned against him. Her knife skidded across the floor. His hands pushed up her shirt and groped her shaking body. He had plans beyond just killing her. "fuck this" she growled and thrust her elbow back he threw her forward and she slammed into the wall, sending picture frames shattering to the ground. Glass cut across her skin as she stumbled forward towards the window but he was right on her, hand fisting in her hair he pulled her back and climbed on top of her "you deserve this bitch" he growled spitting blood across her face as she tried to buck him off of her. He was nearly twice her size but that wouldn't stop her from trying. His hand tightened around her neck while his other forced her pants down and she cried out When he touched her. Tears blurred her version as desperation took hold of her. He slammed her head against the floor and her head spun. "not. A. Pussy" she said through bloody teeth and kicked him back, his body slamming against the wall and she scrambled to her feet. His foot connected with her hip and she fell down the stairs. He thundered down after her and had her pinned to the wall again. Just as he wound up to punch her the front door was kicked open.

Horus lunged forward sinking his teeth into the assailants already bloody arm. But Rowans gaze faltered as she took in Happy's rigid form. His eyes were wild with anger as he stormed forward fist connecting with the guys head, completely knocking him away from her. "hap" she wheezed as he rushed forward "GET THE FUCK OUT" he yelled and she didn't hesitate to comply as his fists rained down on the guys head. Stumbling out of the house she was suddenly engulfed in chibs arms. She saw Tig and jax storm into her house before chibs pulled her away. She didn't bother resisting as he sat her on the bed of a truck. Horus jumped up and rested his head in her lap. His coat was matted with blood. Her eyes were frozen on the house as chibs checked out her body. "A few broken ribs, concussion and a fair amount of bruising. Are you alright lass?" he asked and her fearful eyes met his. "I-I think so" she stammered and he half smiled

Suddenly a gunshot sounded in the house and Rowan jumped. Her wide we eyes watched Happy come barreling out of the house, the beater he wore was soaked in blood, Rowans eyes instantly met his and she wanted to throw herself into his arms but the look on his face told her not to. This was the first time she'd ever seen him do anything so violent and she didn't even know what happened. But the darkness on his face honestly scared her.

She gulped back her fear as he stalked towards her, Again feeling like a child under his gaze. His hands gently cupped her face as he inspected the damage. "what's the other guy look like" she said light heartedly trying to rid the tension between them. "dead" he said grimly and she cringed at the honesty in his voice. Still the silence continued as he slipped his hands down her body. She jutted away from his touch as his hand skimmed down her side and his eyes shot back to hers. "few broken ribs, a hell of a lot of bruising. Concussion" she listed off her injuries and his eyes darkened further. "I'm okay." she murmured. "I'm okay" she repeated more quietly this time tears sparkling in her eyes. She leaned her head against happy's chest and silently sobbed. His hands circled her back hesitantly as to not hurt her, her hands slid around his neck as she pulled herself closer to his warmth, letting it flow over her, relaxing her shaking body. "what's going on in there" she sniffed nodding towards her house. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. Happy shook his head. "don't worry about it girl. We've got it under control. Let's get you to bed" he said his hands sweeping under her legs and back as he lifted her bridal style. She nuzzled her face against his chest as he walked through the destroyed house inhaling his scent. It was wilderness and sweat and blood. To anybody else it would've been disgusting but she couldn't help but love it. And sickeningly enough it made her want to kiss him. "don't look" he warned her as he brought her down the hall the she couldn't help but look, blood pooled in the hallway next to the stairs and a body laid mangled. The vibrant blue eyes she remembered from earlier were now dim and lifeless. Memories of his hands grabbing at her flashed through her mind and she buried her face against him as he trudged up the stairs.

Happy gently placed Rowan on the bed. She inadvertently groaned at the pain and she felt his hands tense around her. "stay with me" her voice was small as she looked up at the man who had protected her. She saw a war rage behind his dark eyes. "I gotta clean up first" he said gruffly and left the room. So there she lay, pain radiating through her and blood dried to her skin, thinking about the way Happy's muscles flexed with tension and anger when he entered her house to see the man that held her against the wall. The look in his eye was entirely animalistic but it sent Shockwaves of attraction through her battered body. Laying in bed thinking about happy Lowman wasn't doing Rowan any good. Not only was she hurt but now she was frustrated.

Climbing out of the bed she made her way into the adjoining bathroom, avoiding the mirror until she was clean she turned on the shower and climbed into the stream of hot water. She hissed in pain as the water hit her battered body. But the heat of the water melted her tension away and she leaned her head against the tile watching the red water spin down the drain. She stood beneath the steady stream until the water started to cool.

Clearing the fog off of the floor length mirror she sucked in a breathe at her appearance, her right side and her hip were a deep shade of purple and cuts covered her arms and legs. A light purple outline of her attackers hand was imprinted around her neck But she thanked the gods that her face was barely bruised. It might have been shallow of her but she didn't want people looking at her and knowing that she was beat up. It made her look weak. Pulling on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top she hid most of her bruises. Sighing at her reflection she figured that was the best she'd be able to do and returned to her bedroom.

The sight of Happy sitting on her floor was a bit of a shock. He had his knees bent with his arms resting on them and his head bent down. "hey hap" she said softly and his head snapped up. His eyes were wide and she could tell he was exhausted. "you've been in there a while, you alright" he asked. She nodded and padded toward him. "damage is a minimal compared to what he wanted to do" she said as he stood up. The look on his face was different somehow. It was the same impassive stone cold face but there was something different about the way he looked at her. His eyes were softer somehow. But Rowan couldn't put a finger on it.

Slumping down onto the bed she realized how tired she was. Her eyes fluttered shut but she could feel Happys eyes still on her . "not for nothing Happy, you're creeping me out just standing there. Either get in or fuck off" she said exasperatedly. After a beat or two the light was switched off and she felt the other side of the bed dip as happy laid down beside her. She could tell he was tense and it made her chuckle. Carefully rolling onto her opposite side she laid her head against Happy's chest. She gasped when she felt his bare torso against her. Her hand mindlessly swept over his muscles. Her fingers rippling over thick scars and she frowned into the darkness. His arms came to rest on her lower back and the warmth made her melt into him. Soon sleep overtook her.

The sound of voices pulled her out of her slumber. Her eyes groggily opened to see that she was alone in bed. With a sigh of defeat she sat up and instantly regretted it when pain shot through her head. Glancing at the bedside table she noticed the painkillers and glass of water. She gulped back the pills without a second thought. Her entire body ached and for she found herself wishing it was from the mind blowing sex she'd been dreaming about. The Voices in the other room made Rowan instantly alarmed. Grabbing the knife out of her bedside table she hesitantly crept out of her room.

She recognized the voices of Tig, chibs, lyla and even her sister, no doubt cleaning up. she wanted to shrink back into herself. Although relieved that it was her friends she didn't want anybody seeing her like this, never mind cleaning up her mess. Especially not her sister. She was supposed to be the strong one not the one who got attacked. But she figured she had to face them all eventually.

As she stood there in the hall she couldn't bring herself to move. Her eyes were fixed on the spotless floor. Almost 8 hours ago this same floor was covered in blood and a dead body laid mangled on the wood. Looking at it now showed no signs of any if that. She blinked a few times thinking her mind was playing a trick on her and the body would reappear.

Suddenly Horus came running down the hall, his fur void of any red stains and she pulled him into the biggest hug. He could've died yesterday "Row?" Roxy's worried voice cut through her concentration and she glanced towards the living room where everyone was now watching her. Concern rang clear in each of their eyes.

Trudging forward her sister was the first to pull her into a tight hug. She grimaced at the pain but let her sister sob. "oh Rowan I'm so sorry it's all my fault" Roxy continued to blabber about the incident and how chibs had up all vanished from the apartment without even telling her. Rowan felt trapped in her sisters ongoing story. her eyes wandered around the room until she met the familiar eyes of Happy standing in the kitchen. Her heart lifted. She hadn't expected him to leave but waking up in an empty bed was a little disheartening. She hoped her wide eyes told him to help her out of this conversation but he didn't move

"row? ROWAN?"Roxanne's voice once again pulled her out of her trance and she glanced at her sister's fearful eyes. " what's with the knife" she asked alarmed. Rowan slightly chuckled waving the knife in front of her and her sister jumped back a little. Clearly the squeamish of the two. "I guess the noises out here spooked me a little bit." a tight uncomfortable smile spread across her sister's face. The group each asked her if she was alright and her answer was always the same. "fine, just a little sore" she'd say and they'd gently hug her.

After tig and lyla left, chibs all but dragged roxanne out of the house. Leaving Happy who was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the shut off tv. Rowan noted that he was deep in thought and it wasn't particularly out of the ordinary for him to stay quiet. But this was just torture, she didn't even get an acknowledgement grunt from the guy who'd she'd slept with. Actually slept with, no sex, no feel ups, just sleep. And it was one of the best nights of sleep she'd ever gotten (all things considered) Rowan knew the sons weren't the type to just sleep with a girl, there was never any reason to. Once they banged that was it. Granted, she was attacked last night so he probably felt some responsibility to watch over her, but that was no excuse, they hadn't even fucked yet and all it took was a simple request from Rowan to make him stay. Not even a plea or any water works..what was that all about?

Crossing the room with cautious steps Rowan slid effortlessly into Happy's lap. His body instantly went ridged as she snaked her hands around his neck and clasped her lips onto his. He was unresponsive for all of two seconds before his tongue invaded her mouth. A rough hand cupped the back of her neck while the other rested on her hip. The contact sent shivers up her spine but she was far more enthusiastic than he was. "damnit Hap" she said pulling away "I'm not made of glass." she pouted and his lips quirked up into a small smile that sent butterflies flapping in Rowan's stomach. Raising his hand from her thigh he traced his finger across her bruised collar. "i don't want to hurt you" the confession was almost a surprise to Rowan and she softly smiled repositioning herself so she was straddling his lap. scraping her nails across the back of his neck, her lips were on his again. This time his hands circled her hips pulling her closer to him as his tongue invaded her mouth. His controlling rough tongue made her moan, she wanted him, badly. "you wont, oh gods you won't" she breathed. Abruptly standing up Happy hooked his hands under her thighs and carried her back to her bedroom.


	6. Authors note

**Authors note:** so I'm rewatching sons and came up with an idea for another characer who I'm going to try to incorporate into the show. Literally episode by episode so that'll take up a fair share of my time, meaning this story may be put on hold for a little while. I promise not to forget about it Im just at a bit of a standstill and have sort become obsessed with my new story haha

II you have any questions or comments please feel free to PM Me :)

Love you all xoxo

-S


	7. Chapter 6

Rowan's body slid down Happys as he entered her bedroom. His hands barely touched her torso as he peeled her tank top off, quickly followed by his. His eyes followed his fingers as they traced down the middle of her chest, slipping between her naked breasts and over her stomach. She sucked in a breathe of air as his feather light touch skimmed over her bruised ribs, his eyes met hers as his hand slid across the top of her pants almost as if he were asking if it were okay. Rowan nodded and in one swift motion he fell to his knees in front of her. After sliding her yoga pants and underwear down her legs his hands slid up the back of her thighs as he kissed each bruised hip.

Overwhelmed with a sensation she hadn't felt in ages, Rowans hands fell to his bare shoulders as he looked up at her. Her shaking hand swept across his stoic face and she smiled when he planted a kiss to her palm. She could tell he was letting his guard down. He was being so caring. It honestly blew her mind how gentle he was right now. She didn't think he knew the meaning of the word and here he was, on his knees for her.

Stepping out of her pants she sank down in front of him so they were eye level. Scanning his eyes for any inclination of what he was thinking, she deeply kissed him. Her hands locking around his neck, crushing her to him. Gentle was never a bad thing, but right now Rowan wanted nothing more than to be fucked by the badass biker she'd been eyefucking for the past week. She wanted to feel the power of the man who saved her life between her now wet thighs.

Happy lifted Rowan and playfully threw her back onto the bed. A squeal of delight escaped Rowan as she bounced against the plush mattress. Her hungry eyes raked down Happys body as he shed his pants and climbed on the bed over her. His large body practically engulfed her as he licked into her waiting mouth. "you sure about this little girl" he asked huskily. Her hand slipped down his abdomen and even further south until her fingers wrapped around his erection. A deep almost tortured moan escaped his grit teeth as her hand stroked his impressive length. "oh baby I'm sure" she crooned enjoying the feeling of him in her hand. His kisses turned more aggressive as he hooked her leg around his lower back and pressed himself against her wet center.

That's when any restraint either of them still had broke. Sheathing his erection in the condom he thankfully remembered, Happy wasted no time when it came to sliding into her warm pussy. She cried out at the feeling of her walls stretching around him. Slowly he pumped in and out of her, each time going a little deeper, until she let out a delicious moan and he knew that she was close. The feel of her nails scraping across his back and the sound of his name on her trembling lip was enough to throw him over the ledge. His teeth cut across her collarbone as she bucked underneath him. His animalistic Growls mingled with her erotic moans as they chased each other into an orgasmic oblivion.

Warm hands circled Rowans body, pulling her back against an even warmer chest. A small moan slipped out of her lips as Happy kissed her shoulder before his head came to rest in the crook of her neck. Opening her eyes she saw that the clock read 2 in the afternoon. she grumbled still groggy with after sex sleep. A deep chuckle rumbled through Happy's chest and it was the first time she'd ever heard anything light hearted come from the man made of stone. Quickly rolling over she stared at him a big stupid grin across her face. "what?" he asked, amusement tugging at his gravely voice. "you like me" she said poking him hard in the chest. He briefly smiled and it was breathe taking. That was enough of an answer for Rowan as she forcefully kissed him.

The banging on the front door and Horus' barking was enough to pull Rowan out of this happy moment. (Pun intended) Happy was out of the bed in a matter of seconds with pants on and gun drawn. As he stormed out of the room, Rowan quickly pulled on her discarded clothes and shuffled after him. "stand down rambo, there's only one person he barks at like that" she said scooting him out of the way. and threw open the door.

On the porch stood Ashton. His mousy brown hair was slicked back and he wore a powder blue track suit. "you look like you're trying to get butt fucked by the mafia" she scoffed crossing her arms. he shoved past her knocking her back and she cringed at the slight pain. Happy came Storming out of the kitchen and had ashton pressed against the wall. The color drained from Ashtons face and he looked like he just about shit himself. Rowan had all to do to not burst out laughing. Her hand rested on Happys shoulder and he released his grip on Ashton before walking into the kitchen. his eyes were wide with fear. "did he…" he asked pointing to her lightly bruised face. She rolled her eyes at the assumption. "what do you want ash" she asked, already tired of talking to him. He swept his hand through his greased hair trying to regain composure "I heard about your sister. Was wondering if you needed anything" she laughed at his words. "need anything? From you? The only thing I need from you is for you to pack your shit and leave" he bowed his head in shame. "I miss you babe" he said sadly looking at her with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

That look used to make her lose her edge and she'd always end up back in bed with him. Not this time. "fuck you ashton. Honestly, you cheated on me. And judging by the hickey on your neck you don't miss me that much." she said angrily he scowled "are you fucking him?" he asked sadly and she contemplated her answer "does it matter?." she asked and he tensed. "I don't want you with him" he said panic practically etched in his voice. "that's not up to you" happy's gruff voice made ashton jump and he turned to see Happy standing over him "I've been with her for 2 years. Just cause you've known her for 5 fucking minutes doesn't mean she loves you. She loves me!" ashton said pushing him back and without hesitation happy punched him in the face. The Crack of his jaw made Rowan cringe. In one swift motion Happy threw ashton out of the still open door. He hit the ground with a loud thud.

Rowan watched Ashton stammer to his feet with pity in her eyes. At one point in time he was all she wanted. The sun rose and set with him. Her love knew no bounds and because he was too stupid to see that, he burned his only bridge when he buried his prick in some whore. And she couldn't honestly say she'd been upset about it.

Rowans eyes swept over Happys broad naked back as he stood with his arms crossed as she came to stand beside him, both glaring at Ashton as he scrambled to his car. Leaning her head against his bicep she felt him relax. Before when she'd touch him he'd instantly tense.

Glancing up at his face she pursed her lips in contemplation. Here was this man who had literally killed for her, who'd been a silent support system for her over the last few days and it was strange for Rowan to admit but she felt more for this man she barely knew than the shit she'd been dating for 2 years.

"do you love him" he asked in a voice softer than his own. "at one point I did. But that was a long time ago. Before all of this." she answered ambiguously, it was the "before all of this" comment that got him to look at her. Dark eyes sparkling with wonder "all of what?" he honestly can't have been that daft. Can he? "this" she gestured between the two "you and me. Whatever this is" sure they'd had sex but that didn't mean anything to guys like him. He arched his eye brows tracing a finger down her face "this is exactly that, you and me. No one else" it was a vague response but she didn't expect a poem or anything from this man if few words. "you mean that?" she asked and he nodded lightly kissing her. "you're my girl, I don't want anyone else" at that small confession Rowan threw her hands around his neck and forcefully kissed him before they walked back into the house to have breakfast.

After eating they slumped over eachother on the couch. "rambo had a knife" his gruff voice pulled her out of her focus as the end credit's of what ever movie they were watching scrolled up the screen."what?" Rowan asked trying to play catchup. He smirked at her "you called me rambo. Rambo had a knife I have a gun" he said standing up "oh well excuse me Mr technicality." she said rolling her eyes dramatically

The scowl that crossed happy's face was enough to elicit a giggle out of Rowan as he stormed towards her. His arms wrapped around her waist and she squealed as he threw her over his shoulder. A hand came down on her ass with a loud "clap" as he retreated to her bedroom. Sleep was the last thing on either of their minds.


End file.
